


Moon over the School - Poem

by forevermint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/forevermint





	Moon over the School - Poem

The beauty of the wonder  
Holds my every attention  
Inside the window  
Souls are trapped

In an endless babble  
So they might learn

About the world

That they have lived  
Run, and played in  
Under the moon  
That they might  
Have an understanding


End file.
